What to Expect Out of Life
by Rhea Rhee
Summary: Daryl Dixon absolutely didn't want, need, nor expecting a relationship, but the moment he looks in her eyes, he knows she was meant for him. What happens when she melted his heart? Will love come?Or hatred appears? "God please let me to fulfill that promise" Well, what can you expect out of life? [Season 1-Season()] Daryl x OC
1. Foreword

_Life doesn't always take the road we expect or want but we soon realize that no matter how hard we try to expect it, we can't._

 _Daryl Dixon absolutely didn't want, need, nor expecting a relationship, but the moment he looks in her eyes, he knows she was meant for him._

 _What happens when she melted his heart?_

 _Will love come?_

 _Or hatred appears?_

 _"God please let me to fulfill that promise"_

 _Well, what can you expect out of life?_

 _[Season 1-Season()]_

 _Daryl x OC_

 _I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters nor The Walking Dead it self, but I do own some of my characters. Copying this story isn't right, so PLEASE do understand_

* * *

 _Story Re-Writing Date: 26/09/2017_

If you didn't already know, this is a fan fiction based on the story line of AMC's The Walking Dead. Sadly I must state that I do not own any of it's characters :')

I have written this so many times and they look awful so I decided to re-write it :)

First of all, I have to thank all of you who decided to click on this random story of mine .

I'm not expecting many votes on this story but I'd love to see you comments about this story so I can improve my skill in writing. I'm willing to accept any of your comments and will answer any question you ask. I'm not going to bite any of you so don't be afraid 3

Second, please do note that I'm a sloppy writer and I'm also not America, so if I have any mistake or misspell or grammar just tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

Lastly, before you continue ahead I have to warn you about major cursing, MAY or MAY NOT be a mary-sue character, and some 'out of character' scene

Thank you for reading and I really hope you like and enjoy this story !

Keep calm and love The Walking Dead! - Especially Daryl Dixon ;)

Love, Rhee Reinna


	2. Days Gone Bye

**Hi!**

 **Yes i re-write this again**

 **Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Days Gone Bye**

Rosalyn Miller never once thought in her 27 years of live that she'd be holding a real gun in her life.

Never once she thought that one day, she would be out here killing the dead that had risen from their death to kill people just like the zombie movie she watched on her television.

It has only been a month or less since she moved to Georgia. Her live had always been good, with her new job as a doctor in Georgia, meeting new people and experiencing lots of things.

Then the apocalypse happened.

Survival is the only thing people care about now, not how you look or how much money did you have, it's all about how can you stay alive to live another day in this world. She has to move from house to house, trying to stay alive, looking for food. _Surviving._

Walking down the highway, she'd been walking for hours, her clothes were stained with sweat and the blood of the walkers she'd taken down. She doesn't even know where she was going to go, this place is still a little unfamiliar to her. She was just hoping to see another living person.

Just then, her ears picked up the clacking sound of horse's footsteps coming closer. She quickly turned around and her eyes caught a man riding a horse with a sheriff outfit. He slowly approached her with his horse and stopped near her before he got off, taking off his hat while looking at her. The man slowly approached her.

"Hello...?" he greeted hesitantly.

"Hi." Rosalyn blinked slightly before giving him a brief smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," He apologized "I'm Rick Grimes. It's nice to see a living person." he extended his hand towards the blonde.

"Rosalyn Miller. The feeling's mutual." she smiled and shook his hand.

"Anyone else with you?" Rick asked

"As you can see..." Rosalyn answered while motioning to their surrounding "Not for a while now." she answered, "Wait- I think I've seen you somewhere." she muttered while studying his face

"I'm a sheriff, ma'am." he chuckled.

"Well, I can clearly see that," she chuckled "But no, I definitely know you from somewhere...but where?" She bit her lip before closing her eyes and muttering to herself, trying to remember him.

Her eyes opened as she smiled widely at him, "Ah! You're _that_ Rick Grimes! I was in charge of you in the hospital!" she exclaimed.

"You're a nurse?" he questioned while raising his eyebrow.

"Doctor." she corrected.

"No wonder your last name sounded familiar. I think heard people mentioning your name when I was unconscious." Rick nodded "But if I recall correctly, your name was Dr. Alexandra Miller...?"

"About that..." She laughed lightly at that, "My full name is Rosalyn Alexandra Miller, but I rarely use Alexandra-except at the hospital."

"Oh...okay, are you heading to somewhere?" he asked.

"Not at the moment" she shrugged lightly.

"Wanna come with me?" he offered as he put on his hat once more.

"Depends... where are you going?" she asked

"I'm headin' up to Atlanta for my family." Rick explained

"Ah...Lori and Carl isn't it?" she guessed as Rick nodded. "Hm... since I have nowhere to go, sure I'll come with you"

"Alright then. It's settled." Rick nodded and got onto his horse before extending his hand towards her.

Rosalyn grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up as she seated behind him "Hold on." he said as she nodded and gripped his shirt.

"Here we go" he said before he spanked the reins gently as the horse started to walk.

"How long have you been on the road?" she asked, feeling that she need to at least bring up some conversation.

"Not long," Rick replied "I, uh...I woke up in the hospital a few days ago."

"Well, I guess all of this must be pretty overwhelming then," she said. If he'd been in a coma up until she left the hospital, she concludes that he might be surprised by the situation when he woke up. She herself was surprised when she went to work into this mess.

"It was worse when I first woke up." He explained as Rosalyn nodded "And I met this family—a father and son. They helped me to adjust."

"Where are they now?" Rosalyn questioned curiously.

"We decided to go our separate ways."

"Is that so..." Rosalyn nodded

* * *

It didn't take them very long for them to reached Atlanta, especially since the horse had run after a few miles of walking. Eventually, he slowed down and they were able to ride calmly. They were walking along the road leading into Atlanta.

As they rode down the empty street that was filled with empty burned cars, trash and blood, Rosalyn began to get rather worried. She gripped her gun with her free hand. "This place gives me the creeps. Rick, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just keep your eyes open." he replied, snapping the reins once more. Rosalyn gazed into a bus that looked to have been set on fire. There were two corpses inside and as they passed, both of the corpses' heads slightly move. Rosalyn who notice this carefully watched the corpses

Suddenly, both of the corpses get up from their seat and started towards them. The horse seems to notice it to and shrieked as it stumbled to the side in an attempt to get away.

"Whoa!" Rick said as he tried to calm the horse down. "Steady. It's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun."

Rosalyn tried to calm her nerves by humming some random songs to herself but stopped when she heard the sound of a helicopter flying overhead. "Is it just me or did you hear the sound of helicopter?"

Rick paused and listened to the sound, "Yeah, it's not just you."

"Do you know where it came from?"

Rick paused as he looked up into the sky, searching for any sign of the helicopter, but he couldn't see anything. He paused as he turned to face one of the building, where he spotted the helicopter in its reflection

"There!" he pointed to the building as he quickly snapped the reins and they started to chase the helicopter before stopping around the corner and stared wide-eyed at the street in front of them. There were hundreds of walkers forming a herd on the street. The walkers noticed their presence and stared hungrily at them before beginning to stumble towards them.

Rick zoned out at it as Rosalyn snapped him out by poking him, "Rick!" she cried out.

Rick acted immediately as he turned the horse around and rushed back to the street they passed a while ago, only to meet another herd of walkers. Rosalyn put her hand on her knife while Rick tried to get them out from the herds

"Shit." he cursed under his breath when the walkers started to grab onto the horse. Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife and began to stab any walkers she could get. Eventually, the weight of the walkers was too much and the horse toppled over, knocking Rosalyn and Rick off onto the road as it went. Rick's duffle bag fell from his back before he landed.

Rosalyn sat up quickly and glanced around; looking for a way out and saw Rick was being attacked. Quickly, she stabbed the walker and pulled it off of him.

"Thank you" Rick breathed out as he stood up.

Rosalyn only nodded at him before glancing around the area, her eyes landed on a tank nearby.

"Come on, we're going over towards that tank!" she yelled to him. He glanced between her and the military vehicle hesitantly. "Go! Now!" she urge him as she shot a nearby walker in the head. Rick immediately did as she said, and slid underneath the tank, Rosalyn close behind him, shooting any walker that got too close to them. She glanced up to search for an opening and saw that the hatch was right above Rick's head

"Rick, you've got to listen to me! There's a hatch right above you, open it and get in!" Rosalyn instructed briefly.

"Rick!" she called out to him when Rick hesitated. She aimed the gun back over her shoulder and shot another walker.

Rick finally rolled onto his back and he quickly opened the hatch before climbing into the tank while Rosalyn fired two more shots at the walkers. Once Rick was inside, Rosalyn scrambled up to the opening and rolled onto her back. Rick grabbed her hand to heave her up and pulled her quickly closed the hatch to prevent anything from following them inside.

Rick crawled over to the back of the tank, where a dead soldier was sitting up against the wall as he collapsed next to the body, completely out of breath. Rosalyn holstered her weapon and sighed in relief as she leaned against the wall

"Oh god..." Rick breathed out as he breathlessly glanced at the soldier and his eyes catches a gun in its holster. He slowly reached out to pull the soldier's gun from the holster. Immediately, the corpse shifted at his light movement and growled hungrily at him.

"Rick!" Rosalyn called out worriedly. Rick panicked and pulled his gun in instinct, but Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife and throw it as it embedded itself in the middle of its forehead

"Thanks." Rick breathed out as he put his gun back into the holster. Rosalyn crawled towards the walker and pulled her knife out from its head. "You should be more careful. If you had fired the gun, it would give deafening echo because the tank repressed the air" Rosalyn explained, deciding it was best to explain it to him

"I don't expect less from a doctor." he slightly smirked. Rosalyn laughed lightly, running her finger back through her blonde hair, "I think we left your bag of guns out there."

"Don't worry about it now. Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess..." she leaned against the tank's wall and sighed tiredly, "I should have figured out more about those things, if only I have more time before they took over my lab." she muttered while rubbing her forehead.

"You have a lab? I thought you're a doctor" Rick raised his eyebrow curiously.

Rosalyn grinned, "Well, yeah. I was sent here because they wanted me to check on a disease, most likely those things out there." she explained "I was more of a scientist than a doctor, but I studied it both... so yeah..."

"So, any idea on what should we do next?" she asked

"I honestly have no idea." he shook his head while resting his forehead to the back of the soldier's pistol, sweating as he tried to come up with strategy. They couldn't just stay in there. They had to get out, but he knew it was impossible.

Rosalyn looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she heard a crackling sound of a radio. Interested with the sound, she nudged Rick's leg to get his attention."Did you hear that?" she asked

"What? The walkers banging on the hatches? Yeah, sure, I heard that, loud and clear." he muttered.

"No. It's a sound of... a radio!" she exclaimed

"What? A radio?" Rick frowned

"There's no mistaking it Rick!"she insisted as the crackling started again and the voice of a man filled the silence of the tank.

 _"Hey, you, dumb-asses!"_ the voice called out.

Rick and Rosalyn exchanged looks.

 _"Yeah you, you two in the tank. Cozy in there?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!** **PLEASE REVIEW AND** **ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

 **Love, Rhee Reinna~**

 **XoXoX**


	3. Guts

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

 _'...' Thought_

 ** _"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Guts**

"Hey, you two alive in there?"

Rick and Rosalyn, who had been looking at the radio in shock, finally snapped out of their thought. Rick was the first to finally shot up to his feet, banging his head on the tank ceiling in the process before grunting in pain.

Rosalyn who seemed to be half amused and half worried, almost burst out laughing.

"Are you alright?" she asked, holding back her smile.

He nodded in reply and continued to rush towards the radio. Quickly, he snatched the receiver and spoke into it "Hello? Hello?" Rick said hurriedly.

"There you are." the young man sighed in relief, "You had me wondering." he paused "Where's the girl?"

Rosalyn leaned closer to Rick as he brought the receiver closer to her "I'm still here." she greeted.

"Good" he sighed once more

Rick pulled the receiver back to say something, "Where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news"

"And the good news is?" Rosalyn asked, peeking over Rick's shoulder.

"Nothing." he stated bluntly causing Rosalyn to frown

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind tellin' you, I'm a little concerned in here." Rick almost snapped at the voice as he slightly gripped on the receiver.

"Oh man." The radio man sighed, he sounding a little stressed out. "You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out."

Rick gritted his teeth. Reluctantly, Rosalyn placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Got any advice for us?" Rick asked then.

The voice over the receiver responded instantly, "Yeah. I'd say make a run for it." Rick raised his eyebrows at Rosalyn in question, who replied him with a shrug as he turned back to the radio.

"That's it? 'Make a run for it'?" Rick snapped.

"My ways not as dumb as it sounds." he defended, "You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still on the tank, but the others have climbed down and joined the...feeding frenzy...where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

"So far."

"Okay. The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now, while they're distracted, you stand a chance. You've got ammo?"

"In that duffle bag we dropped it out there, guns. Can we get to it?"

"Forget the bag, okay? That's not an option" the man on the radio replied hastily, "What do you have on you?"

"Hang on" Rick said. He turned towards Rosalyn who was quickly shuffling through her bags. Finally she said, "I've about ten boxes of bullets," She paused while counting her guns "And I can count five handguns and five knives" She exclaimed.

Rick looked shocked, "Are you a doctor or a terrorist?" he asked, distraught.

She laughed lightly, "There was a gun shop I stopped by before I met up with you, it's a miracle it wasn't raided." she grinned.

"How do you manage to carry that with you?" He asked, a bit skeptical.

"I have a strong muscle" she grinned again. Rick shook his head in amusement and turned to the radio.

"I've got a Beretta with one clip, fifteen rounds" he paused "My companion has five handguns, knives and things" Rick said.

"Are you serious? Is she a serial killer? Mafia maybe?" the man on the other side of the radio asked suddenly, sounding a little concerned.

"Come on, she's a doctor." Rick rolled his eyes before Rosalyn poked him. He turned to her looking on with question.

"Here" she whispered as she handed him a grenade. "Where did you find this?" He asked, inspecting the grenade. "There." She pointed at the shelf.

Rick thought for a moment. "Yea, yea okay." He put the grenade in his pants pocket before going back towards the radio's receiver.

"Fine, okay, make your ammo count." the radio man suddenly said. "Jump off of the right side of the tank. Keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe fifty yards. Be there, and go quickly. We've already wasted enough time."

"Hey, what's your name" Rick tried.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time!" the voice whispered-yelled.

"Right." Rick muttered before grabbing a shovel from the tank. He turned towards Rosalyn, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" she nodded, Rick noticed her grabbing her knife.

"Why a knife?" he asked. To him, it seemed like a gun would be the most practical.

"Less sound, less attention" she quickly explained, "As the guy said, we're running out of time, let's go."

"Right...stick close to me" he ordered. When he climbed out from the top hatch of the tank he noticed a walker looking at him and growling. He quickly swing his shovel at the walker's head and, knocking it down to the ground. He get out and extended his hand to Rosalyn and quickly pulled her out from the tank before he jump off and fall wrongly to the ground. Rosalyn shakes her head and quickly jump down before helping Rick to get on his feet.

"Come on!" she called as they started to run. Forgetting what Rosalyn had said, Rick started to fire his gun to any walkers that he spotted.

"Don't draw any attention Rick" she warned, giving him a warning side glance. They turned to an alley. Suddenly they saw movement and Rick quickly pointed his gun at whatever it was.

"Whoa! Not dead!" the man yelled fearfully, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Rick lowered his gun and briefly inspected the rather young looking Asian guy in front of them. "Come on, come on!" their savior cried out as he turned around and ran back to the alley. Rosalyn helped Rick to walk behind the man "Faster! Come on!"

They stopped as they reached a ladder that goes up to the building. The new man climbed up first while Rick shoot the walkers

"Rick! You climb first!" Rosalyn insisted as she shot a walker square in the head, forgetting her own silence rule as the dead closed in on them. Rick nodded and climbed up the ladder next.

"Rosalyn!" he yelled, looking down at her "Come on!"

"Yeah, okay" she called back, before putting her guns back to her pocket and climbing up after him. They race up and stop to catch their breath on a platform halfway to the top. The new man turned towards Rick, "Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood." he said breathlessly "Are you the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?" he added in jest.

"It wasn't our intention." Rick replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Heehaw. You two are still dumbasses."

Rick sighed and extended his hand. "Rick. Thanks."

He stares at Rick's hand for a second before shaking it. "Glenn. You're welcome." he turned his head towards the blonde "And what about you, Natalia Romanova? Some great move you got there" he joked while extending his hand to her. She laughed lightly and says "I'm Rosalyn." she smiled while shaking the man's hand. Rick sighed and pulled out his gun before putting it inside of Glenn's bag.

"Oh no." Glenn said while looking down at the walkers.

"Can they actually climb a ladder?" Rosalyn questioned while looking at the walkers who seemed to be trying to figure it out themselves.

"Only God knows." Rick breathed. Rosalyn moved away from the second ladder and Glenn turned to look up towards the top of it.

The blonde squinted her eyes and sighed when she saw how far up it was. Even if she had climbed a much higher ladder than this one, she can't help but worry about the safety, because, if they fall, there would be a herd of walkers ready to tear them up into pieces. Glenn pulled a look and glanced back at Rosalyn and Rick.

"At Least, It'll be the falls that kills us," Glenn noted and when he got a few condescending looks he shrugged. "I'm a glass half full kind of guy."

Glenn climbs up, followed by Rick and then Rosalyn. After they reached the top, Rosalyn followed Rick and Glenn from behind as they crossed to the other building over ventilation vent.

"You the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick questioned, suddenly.

"Somebody did. I guess when the city got overrun." he replied as they jumped up across the short wall and ran towards the roof's hatch "Whoever did it, was thinking. Not many geeks get through."

"Back in the tank, why did you stick your neck out for us?" Rick asked as Glenn opened the hatch.

"Call it foolish naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody would do the same for me. Guess that makes me an even bigger dumb-ass than you two." Glenn replied as he proceeded down to the building on yet another ladder.

Rosalyn smiled lightly at his answer before making her way down to the ladder also. Rick followed, closing the hatch behind them. When her feet finally touched down, she and Rick followed Glenn to an 'exit' door that led to yet another flight of stairs.

Glenn took out his radio from his pocket and spoke "I'm back. Got two guests, plus four geeks in the alley."

They stopped when they reached street level, seeing two walkers limply walking towards them. Rosalyn took out her knife and about to throw it at the walker, but Glenn raised his hand, stopping her from doing so. The blonde lowered her knife as two men wearing riot gear and brandishing baseball bats emerged from the building across from them. They beat down the walkers as fast as they could. Rick and Rosalyn exchanged a glance before rushing into the building after Glenn.

"Let's go!"

"Morales! Let's go!" the two of them quickly rush into the building before closing the door shut. Inside, an upset blonde pointed her gun in Rick's face. "You sons of a bitches! I'm gonna kill you both!" she yelled furiously. As in reflex, Rosalyn pulled her gun out and pointed it at the other blonde's head.

"Whoa! Just chill out Andrea, back off!" One of the men urged. Rosalyn remembered that his name was Morales.

"Come on, ease up" another woman added.

"Ease up?" she turned to the dark skinned woman who had just spoke, her gun remains in front of Rick's face. "You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of these stupid assholes!"

Morales stepped to Andrea's side and whispered harshly, "Andrea! I said back the hell off! If you pull the trigger, this girl will shoot you too. Is that what you want?" Morales asked. After Andrea reluctantly lowered her gun, Rosalyn pocketed her own weapon.

"We're dead, all of us" Andrea held back her tears. "Because of you!" she pointed at Rick accusingly, "And you!" She pointed at Rosalyn, glowering.

"I don't understand...?" Rick muttered breathlessly. He glanced at Rosalyn and she shrugged.

"Look." Morales grabbed Rick's hand and dragged him. "We came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the ok corral" Morales shoves him as he sees the walkers surrounding the front entrance.

"Every geeks from miles around heard you two poppin' off." The dark skinned man added.

Rosalyn looked up to Glenn and whispered "I didn't fire any guns, did I?" Glenn shrugged at her question as they continued to look worriedly at the herd of walkers populating at the entrance's door.

"You two just rang the dinner bell!" Andrea seethes, as the group's attention turns to a crowd of zombies outside that are slamming themselves against the outer set of glass-pane doors, furiously trying to gain entry. One of the zombies has a rock and bangs it heavily against the doors; a pane of glass begins to crack.

"Get the picture now?" Morales stated dryly.

The group took a step back as Andrea gave Rick a cold stare. "What the hell were you two doing out there anyway?"

"Trying to flag the helicopter." Rick responded as if it were common knowledge.

"Helicopter?" The dark skinned man asked incredulously, "Man, that's crap. There ain't no damn helicopter!"

"You were just chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens" the dark skinned woman added.

"I saw it too." Rosalyn countered and everybody fell silent.

Morales finally spoke, breaking the tension. "Hey T-Dog, try that CB. Can you contact the others?"

"Others?" Rick asked, confused. "The refugee center?"

"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting in the oven for us" One of the woman quipped sarcastically.

"I got no signal." T-Dog said finally, changing the station dials. "Maybe the roof?" Muffled gunshots rang out throughout the building, startling the group.

"Oh no." Andrea groaned "Is that Dixon?"

"What is that maniac doing?" the dark skinned woman muttered under her breath.

"Come on, let's go!" Glenn called to the others as he dragged Rosalyn to the stairs that lead them to the roof, followed by Rick.

When they reach the roof, Rosalyn notices a man shooting the walkers like a sniper. They ran towards the him as Morales yelled, "Hey Dixon! Are you crazy?!"

The man shoot another walkers while laughing lightly before turned around "Hey! You gotta be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh?!" He jumped off from the edge of the building and onto the platform with the rest of them. "Only common sense."

"Man, you're wastin' bullets that we ain't even got, man!" T-Dog criticized. "And you're bringing more of 'em down on our ass! Man, just chill!"

"Hey!" The man the referred to as Dixon snapped. "It's bad enough that I've got this Taco Vender on my ass all day. Now I've got to take order from you? I don't think so, bro" He snarled, walking closer towards T-Dog "That'll be the day!"

"That'll be the day?" T-Dog repeated, glowering at him."You've got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Hey T-Dog, just leave it, man. Alright? It ain't worth it." Morales said before turning towards the Dixon. "Now, Merle. Just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble."

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked, ignoring Morales. "I'll tell ya the day, Mr. Yo. It's the day I take orders from a nigger!"

"Mother-" T-Dog yelled while swinging his fist at Merle. He easily dodged it and the fight started. Merle hit T-Dog with the end of his gun before putting it to the side, preferring to use his fist instead. Rick jumped down from where he was standing, "Hey! Come on, Merle! That's enough!"

Merle punched Rick square in the jaw, knocking him back over the pipes.

Rosalyn rushed to Rick side and knelt beside him. She helped him up before taking out a tissue from her bag and pressed it to his bleeding nose. "Are you alright, Rick?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay" Rick muttered as Rosalyn stood up and held her hand out to Rick who took it and pulled himself up with her help. He threw the tissue away and looked at Rosalyn

"He's nuts" He said as Rosalyn nodded in agreement and they started to watch Merle brandishing a gun and holding T-Dog hostage.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little pow wow, huh?! Talk about who's in charge!" Merle said as he got off from T-Dog and he quickly crawled off from between Merle's legs as Glenn, Andrea and Morales dragged him back.

"I vote me" Merle exclaimed "Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show your hands! Huh?!" He raised his hand "All in favor? Huh? Come on let me see 'em!"

Morales hesitantly raised his hand as Andrea turned to him. "Oh come on" She whined.

"All in favor?" He asked while waving his gun at each of them in turn. They raised their hands slowly, "That's good. Now, that's mean I'm the boss, right? Yeah! Anybody else? Hm? Anybody?"

"Yeah" Rick said from behind him. Merle quickly turned, only to get hit in the face with his own gun. Once he was on the ground, Rick pinned him down and Rosalyn swiftly handcuffed him to one of the pipes. Rick got off of Merle and pulled on his shirt, dragging him into a sitting position against the pipe.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle snapped.

"Officer friendly." Rick glared before turning around and taking Merle's handgun and emptying the bullets. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now, there's no nigger anymore, no dumb ass shit, inbred, white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat, there's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you, man."

Rick sighed, "I can see you make a habit of missin' the point"

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice."

Rick glared before pressing the barrel of his hand gun into Merle's head. "You gotta be more polite to a man with a gun." he mocked "Only common sense."

"You wouldn't. You're a cop."

"She'd do it" Rick pointed up to Rosalyn who had been standing beside him.

"Me?" Rosalyn asked incredulously. Rosalyn gave him a look but hesitantly pulled out her gun and pointed it towards him.

"What you gonna do with that gun, sweet pea?" Merle scoffed.

"I'm going to shoot you... I guess?" Rosalyn shrugged.

Rick sighed and motioned for Rosalyn to lower her gun, which she did.

"Look, Merle. All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." Rick said before checking on Merle's pocket. He finds a stash of cocaine and grabs it. He lifted Merle's head and looked at his nose. "Got some on your nose there" Rick said before flicking him.

"What're you gonna do? Arrest me?" He mocked with laughs. His smile fell when he sees Rick handing Rosalyn the canister, "Throw it." Rick said as he walked away from her. Rosalyn looked at the drugs, shrugged, and threw it off the roof.

"Hey! The hell?! What are you doin'? That's my stuff!" Merle struggles against the cuff. "If I get loose, you better pray! You hear me, pig? You hear me?" Merle yelled at Rick. "You too, bitch!" He yelled at Rosalyn who slowly walked towards Rick.

"Yea, your voice carries." Rick said. Rosalyn noticed that he was gripping his right hand, which was shaking badly, "You alright, Rick?" she asked worriedly "Do you want to check on your hand?"

"I'm alright and no." Rick said as he loosened his grip and re-grasp it.

"But-" Rosalyn stopped when she saw Morales approaching them while clutching onto his ribs.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, "Want me to check on your ribs?"

"No, no. I'm okay" he replied. "You're a nurse?"

"Doctor" she corrected.

"Right...you're not Atlanta PD and you don't look like you're from here either." Morales said "Where are you two from?"

"Up the road away" Rick said.

"Morales chuckled lightly "Well, Officer Friendly and Doctor, from up the road away, Welcome to the big city."


End file.
